1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a juice extractor, more specifically to improvement of a juicer which can be easily controlled with simple manipulation for optimum squeezing pressure in order to provide the best squeezing force and maximize the effectiveness of the compression depending on the kind of foodstuff such as fruit or vegetables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical structure of a squeezing-type extractor in the prior art relates to a helical spindle connected to a power driving source at one end part without a supporting member at the other end part of the spindle. Due to the absence of a sustaining element for the rotating spindle, blades of the spindle are subject to frictional abrasion with a squeeze housing or a filtering case, resulting in a noisy sound during operation. Thus, problems related to the low rate of juice extraction and deficiency in the mechanical structure remain in the prior art.
To solve the above mentioned problems of juice extractors in the prior art, an utility patent application by the same inventor of this present invention was filed in the Korean Patent Office as the application No. 2001-033462.
As seen in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the juice extractor 30 in the prior application comprise a structure related to an inlet 32 in the upper part and an outlet 33 in the lower part of a housing 31, a helical spindle 35 located inside of the housing 31 being connected to a power driving source 34, a filtering case 36 or a squeeze housing (not shown on drawings) which surrounds the outer surface of the helical spindle, and a bushing element 37 made of Acetyl-resin having the property of durability being combined with a nozzle part 40 so that the bushing element 37 can support the end part of the rotating helical spindle 35 with the combination of a drum cap 38.
The size of pin holes 36a formed on the filtering case 36 are designed to fit with the technical specification of the helical spindle 35 which is partitioned into the sector of an inlet grinding portion 35b, a fine grinding portion 35c and a refine grinding portion 35d to enhance the extracting efficiency of juice while in the squeezing operation. In addition, inside of a guide case 36b, a conical extracting portion 35e of the helical spindle 35 being contacted with the elastic packing 39 helps to transport the foodstuff providing an appropriate squeezing pressure for the smooth operation of the juicer.
But the above mentioned structure in the juice extractor 30 has problems in that the squeezing pressure exerted between the guide case 36b and the elastic packing 39 remains constant regardless of the type of the materials to be squeezed, which results in deficiency of the squeezing operation; in addition, a noisy sound due to friction between the rotating helical spindle 35 and the elastic packing 39 is encountered, and furthermore the structure has no typical function or means for guiding effectively to extract the dregs of foodstuff while in the operation of squeezing.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a new juice extractor enabling one to easily set the best squeezing pressure with simple manipulation and eliminating the noisy sound between the helical spindle and the elastic packing.
The present invention provides an improved structure for a juice extractor to maximize the efficiency of juice extraction and to minimize frictional sound with the structural movement of a bushing element in connection with a helical spindle using a pressure control cap so as to adjust the squeezing pressure in a simple way, and further to provide a new constitution for extracting the dregs of foodstuff in a very convenient way.